Hokuto
Hokuto (北斗 Hokuto) is a powerful and formidable Saiyan fighter and brawler. He was once considered a legend amongst the Saiyan fighters until the destruction of Planet Vegeta, where most Saiyans who recognized his legacy were nothing but destroyed. He's supposed to be around 150 years old, but after he taken a mysterious potion, it made him rejuvenate and carry a younger appearance, supposedly around his 20s. Hokuto translates to "Big Dipper", whereas his upper chest and the back of his fists show the Big Dipper marks. Hokuto considers the Big Dipper as the reason he continues to fight and his sole guidance, without believing in other myths such as Gods and Demons. Hokuto fights with his own created fighting/assassination art called the "Big Dipper Shredding Fist" (北斗破砕拳 Hokuto Hasaiken) which allows him to increase his incredible speed and strength, surpassing that of an original Saiyan warrior and, possibly, matching a Super Saiyan's. His fists are incredibly fast, as they float like a hurricane, leaving no shadowin them and cannot be seen by most fighters until its too late. This art also proves to be deadly as well: When Hokuto's rage takes the best of him, most of his moves will cause his opponent's body to be shredded from the inside, either killing it or permanentely paralyse it. Appearance and Personality Hokuto has a spiked brown hair lifted upwards; he always fights with a nude torso, blue pants and a yellow vesture around his waist with an orange belt; he carries two arm "rings", a tail and he carries the marks on the shape of the Big Dipper in his upper chest and on his fists. In terms of personality, he is a kind and compassionate Saiyan, unlike most of his kind. But when someone insults his dignity, he only seeks to harm his foe, but he is able to control his killing instinct. He seeks to meet and challenge new warriors and to perfect his fighting art, in order to reach its full potential. He is guide by his own moral code and by the Big Dipper. Skills Hokuto possesses numerous moves while using the Big Dipper Shredding Fist. Here are some of them: *'Flight;' *'Full Power Energy Wave;' *'Telekenetic Power;' *'Big Dipper Lightspeed Fists '(Hokuto throws a Faster-than-light barrage of destructive punches, while shouting "DORARARARARA!"); *'Big Dipper Boulder Breaker '(Hokuto throws a powerful karate chop to his opponent's head. When it lands, a slashing wave is released, that is able to cut his opponent in half); *'Big Dipper Mighty Blasts '(Hokuto throws a barrage of punches with all his might, with each punch releasing large energy projectiles. Hokuto then charges back his right fist, then throws an even larger energy blast that creates a huge explosion); *'Heavenly Soul Transmigration '(one of his most powerful and deadly moves. Hokuto attains the concept of nothingness as his body turns a bright white color, allowing him to be temporarly invunerable to any type of physical or projectile attack). Trivia *His character is heavily based on Kenshiro from the Japanese manga Fist of The North Star ; *His full-powered self (rage mode) can reach levels of a Super Saiyan 2 (possibly even 3). Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Saiyans Category:Legendary Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters